Just be yourself
Just be yourself is the first and title track of Wa-Suta’s 3rd single. It also served as an ED to Gekijōban PriPara: Minna ni Kagayake! Kirarin☆Sutā Raibu! and the first OP to the anime Idol Time PriPara. Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ Hanataba ya daiyamondo wa Just be yourself Pikapika yurayura yume e no michi PuriPara |-| Kanji= Shall we make　TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make　DAISUKI☆ 朝起きて地球は一周　昨日も今日も明日も同じ 秒針もクルリ回るけど　神様も知らない瞬間 花束やダイヤモンドは素敵でも　なれるのはただ一つ「自分」 Just be yourself ぴかぴか　ゆらゆら　未来へ歩く"今日"は 繰り返しのフリしている夢への道 一秒一秒が　過去に変わる"イマ"を　全力で愛していこう！ 抱きしめて　プリパラ |-| English= Shall we make things sparkle☆ Shall we make things exciting☆ Shall we make things we love☆ When I wake up in the morning, the Earth rotates the same as it usually does yesterday, today and tomorrow The second hand on the clock also spins round and round but there is a moment that even God doesn't know it Even if bouquets and diamonds are all beautiful things, only I can become "myself" Just be yourself Today which is walking towards the sparkling, wavering future Seems to be repeating itself but it is the path to the future Let's love the "now" which becomes the past with every second that gives me all your strength! Let me hold you tight PriPara Full Version Rōmaji= Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ Anata demo kitto raibaru demo "jibun" Don’t fall for it Pikapika yurayura yume e no michi Our Dream Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ Hanataba ya daiyamondo wa "jibun" Just be yourself Yumeyume pasuteru tsumekonde PuriPara Sore wa sore de ī Namida no hibi mo jinsei no supaisu Shiawase wo tsukutteru yo, tsukutteru Pikapika yurayura yume e no michi Our Dream Our Dream |-| Kanji= Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ 朝起きて地球は一周 昨日も今日も明日も同じ 秒針もクルリ回るけど 神様も知らない瞬間 あなたでも きっとライバルでも 幸せか不幸かを 決めるのは「自分」 Don’t fall for it ぴかぴか　ゆらゆら　未来へ歩く“今日”は 繰り返しのフリしている夢への道 一秒一秒が　過去に変わる“イマ”を 全力で愛していこう！ 抱きしめて Our Dream Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ 僕たちの右足はいつも 踏み出す事を迷ってるけど 一歩だけゆっくり踏み出せば ほらね、左足も前進 花束やダイヤモンドは 素敵でも　なれるのは ただ一つ「自分」 Just be yourself ゆめゆめ　パステル　時間の宝石箱 カワイイと虹のドキドキ詰め込んで 10年後　30年後　過去になった“イマ”を 笑顔でね、思い出そうよ！ 輝いて　プリパラ もしも今日すごく未完成でも それはそれでイイ 涙の日々も人生のスパイス 幸せを作ってるよ、作ってる ぴかぴか　ゆらゆら　未来へ歩く“今日”は 繰り返しのフリしている夢への道 一秒一秒が　過去に変わる“イマ”を 全力で愛していこう！ 抱きしめて Our Dream 自分らしさキラキラと Our Dream |-| English= Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ I wake up in the morning as the Earths spins around Like it did yesterday and will do today and tomorrow The second hand on the clock also spins around Which is a moment that even God didn't know Even you could be my rival Even if I'm happy or sad I decided that I would be "myself" Don't fall for it "Today" is walking to the sparking and wavering future And is continually repeating itself to its dream path With every second that goes by, the past will be changed So let's love with all of our power! Let me hold you tight Our Dream Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ When I'm not sure what to do I will always step out with my right foot If I step forward slowly You'll see that my left foot will also move Even if bouquets and diamonds Are beautiful things Only I can become "myself" Just be yourself Dreaming about the pastel jewellery box of time Where I place all the rainbow colored cute things into it that makes my heart race When ten to thirty years go by, "now" I'll remember to smile! Just shine brightly PriPara Even if today is not yet complete It's fine as it is Those tears that will spice these days of my life I'm going to definitely make my happiness "Today" is walking to the sparking and wavering future And is continually repeating itself to its dream path With every second that goes by, the past will be changed So let's love with all of our power! Let me hold you tight Our Dream I'll gonna make Our Dream shine by myself Category:Title Tracks Category:Just be yourself Category:Paradox World Category:WELCOME TO DREAM